Conventionally, there has been a method and a device which block the provision of information that is determined to be inappropriate out of information provided via a network (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Such method and device is for preventing children and the like from visibly recognizing information that is determined to be harmful out of information provided via a network. It has been determined whether or not the term should be blocked by extracting terms from information provided via a network and reading out significance to each of the extracted terms from a term list previously determined and stored.